GOODBYE LEGENDARY BLUE BIRD
by leawright
Summary: HE WAS SUPPOSE TO START CELEBRATING AFTER DEFEATING THE PHANTOM AND SAVE ATHENA, SADDLY IT SEEMS THAT DESTINY THINKS OTHERWISE
1. CHAPTER ONE: THE LAST LAUGH

**I DO NOT ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF THIS GAME AND THIS MAY CONTAIN SOME STRONG AND SAD TOPICS, VIEWER DISCRETION IS RECOMEND**

 **CHAPTER ONE: THE LAST LAUGH**

¨This court finds Athena Cykes… **NOT GUILTY¨** the judge said

And with that it was the end of the dark age of the law, the UR-1 retrial ended up well, Blackquill was finally free and the phantom was finally defeated or so they thought

¨We… We won, boss, we did it¨ says Athena while she was about to cry

¨Daddy, you were awesome, you and Polly save Athena and Prosecutor Blackquill, I am so happy¨ Trucy said excited

¨Wright-dono, you have my gratitude¨ says Blackquill respectfully

¨Well done, Wright, as always¨ says Edgeworth

¨Thanks everybody, although it was not just me you know, without all of you helping, I don´t know what could I possible do by myself, I just feel really happy to have all of you¨ says Phoenix with a smile on his face

¨Well what are we waiting for? Let´s go for a bowl of eldoon´s noodles as a celebration party, Mr. Wright pays¨ says Athena excited

¨huh? ¨ Phoenix said

¨Salty noodles for victory and Mr. Wright pays? I like that idea Athena¨ Apollo said smiling

¨huh huh? ¨ Phoenix said

¨Every boss must show his/her gratitude towards his/her workers, you know Wright? ¨ Edgeworth said

¨huh huh huh? ¨ Phoenix said

¨Well, let´s go everybody¨ Trucy said

¨ (Oh well, what can you do, Wright? You said yourself, what could you possible do without them?)¨ Phoenix thought laughing a little

As everybody left the defendant lobby, a strange figure emerges from the shadows with something in one hand; the next that it was listened was gunshots that impact an attorney from the back reaching his heart, and the he suddenly stops walking

¨cough, cough¨ he made

And those were the last sound he was able to made as he falls on the floor and starts bleeding and when their friends turn back to see what just happened, tears started to form and fear faces too as they saw Phoenix Wright landing on the floor near to death


	2. CHAPTER TWO: A LAST REVENGE

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, BEING BUSY**

 **CHAPTER TWO: A LAST REVENGE**

-¨ ¡Mr. Wright! ¨ Both Apollo and Athena yelled shocked

-¨¡Daddy, no! ¨ Trucy yelled crying

Everybody were very worry and scared, Phoenix was there lying on the floor bleeding, Edgeworth after seeing what happened to his friend, call immediately to the police and the medics, hoping that they would arrive on time to save him, but as everybody where gathering next to Phoenix, trying to make sure he resists, another gunshot was listened, this time coming from the corner of the hallway, and then, a body fells to the floor and hits the grounds. Blackquill got closer to it only to reveal the identity of this mysterious man

-¨¡Foolbright! ¨ Blackquill yelled surprised

Everybody were shock after hearing that name

-¨Wait, when you said Fulbright, you mean The Phantom, Simon? ¨ Athena asked him

-¨But… It can´t be, he was arrested, you and Mr. Edgeworth make sure of that¨ Apollo said

-¨Maybe next time, you should use better guards, don't you think, Mr. Justice? ¨ A voice answered him

-¨! W-What? ¡ ¨ everybody yelled in shock

-he,he,he,he,he,he,he,cough,cough,he,he,he¨ The Phantom laughed while coughing and bleeding too

-¨YOU BASTARD, I WILL MAKE SURE…¨ before Blackquill could finish The Phantom interrupted him

-¨You will do what? Kill me? Send me to jail? look to your savior, Blackquill, he is near to death and the only thing you could do is watch him, dying slowly but surely, and if I am going to hell, one thing that would make me happy is to see the look on your faces as the man you all admired and cared about dies, oh but don't worry, don't you have a phrase for situations like this?, I think it was THE HARDEST TIMES FOR A LAWYER IS WHEN THEY HAVE TO FORCE THEIR BIGGEST SMILES, right? Ha ha ha ha ha¨ He started laughing

-¨ **SILENCE** ¨ Blackquill yelled as he punches The Phantom in the face to shut him for good

-¨Daddy, please, you have to resist¨ Trucy said to his father crying

-¨Come on, Mr. Wright you had made it through harder situations than this, you have to survive¨ Apollo said Crying too

But then Phoenix manage to raise his hand to wipe the tears from Trucy, Apollo and Athena

-Listen, my kids, because I would only said this one time¨ Phoenix manage to said


	3. CHAPTER THREE: LAST SMILE

**CHAPTER THREE: LAST SMILE**

-¨Daddy, please hang in there¨ Trucy said to his dying father

-¨I am sorry, Truce, but I won´t be able to go to see your shows anymore, I just want you to know that it was you who make my life meaningful after I lost my badge, and for that I want to thank you, I will always be proud of you¨ Phoenix said to her

-¨Damn it Mr. Wright, stop talking like that¨ Apollo said angry yet with tears

-¨Apollo, thank you, you were the one who prove my innocence many times and I won´t be able to return you the favor, but one thing I can say is that you always make the agency look fine and your ¨I AM FINE¨ proves that¨ Phoenix said with a few chuckles

-¨Mr. Wright¨ Athena said with tears too

-¨Athena, don´t ever think for a second that this was your fault, ok? I don´t regret for helping you and I would never do, if I have the opportunity of doing it again, I would and keep working on your psychological skills, ok? Make your mother proud of you¨ He said to her

And then he turned to see Edgeworth crying a little

-¨Listen Edgeworth, you were and always be a great friend, you help me to get my badge back and to always find the truth, even if we have our disagreements, I am really happy to know you and be your friend¨ He said with a smile

-¨Nick¨ Edgeworth said with tears in his face

With his last words being said, he slowly began to close his eyes and to smile, but it was a smile full of happiness and peace

-¨ (they said than only heroes dye with a smile on his face, I guess that, after all the mistakes I have made, not protecting Mia, don´t said goodbye to Maya or Pearl, losing my badge, having all these people next to me makes me realize that I am truly a hero, at least for them, and for that, I can smile happily, because after all, the darkest times not only for lawyers, but for all humanity is when we have to force our biggest smiles) ¨ This were Phoenix´s final thought as he finishes smiling and closing his eyes

* * *

 **AND WITH THIS, WE FINISH THIS SHORT STORY, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY READING IT AND LEAVE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT**

 **SEE YOU NEX TIME**


End file.
